Breaking Her Limit
by ElsAnnaSpaz
Summary: After Anna gave one last attempt to ask her sister to build a snowman, she sat against the door in hopelessness. What could she do now? She was without an answer, sitting on the ground in tears. This short-story is an alternate ending to Do You Want to Build a Snowman. Anna couldn't walk away again. She had had enough. The princess was finally pushed past her limit and had a plan.


Her eyes with a quiet exhale slowly shut in the dimmed lighting of the sky. Her head rested against the hard, uncomforting door before her neck let loose, letting it fall between her knees as she curled up. Anna felt sad and alone. Once again, she was rejected—never really understanding why. All it would take is a gentle hug—nothing more. This was never what she wanted, and hoped her sister didn't either. Anna wondered the problem, but nothing ever made sense. She felt cold sitting in the hallway. The tears streaming down her cheeks seemed painful—feeling as if they were claw marks continuing to cut. Her heart didn't feel like it worked anymore. All that was inside of her was an empty well where no water could be found. The princess' lips started quivering. Soon enough, a quiet cry escaped.

Why did this always happen? Could it be because of the princess? She never meant any harm—just wanted something even as little as a smile. Anna questioned if she was beginning to go insane. With her hands rising up to hold her face, she then briefly heard footsteps in the room behind her. For a second, she stopped, hoping those were ones to come closer and comfort her. However, the bed creaking as something sat down on it crushed her again. Anna now realized how unwanted she must be. After her hand quickly wiped away her tears, she sprung up, walking away.

After only five steps, she stopped herself again. Anna knew deep down that Elsa still loved her. Never once did she feel hatefully towards her sister, so why one random day did she decide to not speak with her ever again. It just seemed stupid. Anna would not leave until she found the answer, but what could she do? Eventually, one plan came to mind though it would probably have no effect. Backing up to the opposite wall, she faced her sister's door, giving herself a moment. Anna thought to herself, thinking if this was the right thing to do. Would it be sinful to disturb her sister without warning? Was she doing what only she cared about and not considering what Elsa perhaps needed in being alone? The princess came to her decision.

Pushing off the wall, Anna gave it everything she had into this quick burst. All her strength was needed right now, even if it didn't work. She had no more care at this point. The princess would rather try than to be left alone forever. Bracing her shoulder, a loud crack was heard at the moment she impacted the door. The hinges snapped in the wrong direction, letting the princess a way in. As her final step hit the ground to halt her, Anna saw her sister jump in fright. She could see her face all red from what looked like crying. Aside from that, it felt like time completely stopped. After all these years, Anna finally saw her beloved sister all grown up. Her elegancy still reigned over all like always. She didn't quite know how to put it, but Anna felt proud of her. She was an adult now without having her sister to walk through it with her. It made her smile for once.

"Anna! What are you doing!? Get out! Please!" Elsa yelled, backing up and turning as she covered her hands. Anna did not listen.

"Elsa…" the princess quietly spoke, smiling as she slowly neared closer.

"Anna! Please! You don't understand!" she said with tears.

"Elsa… it's been so long…" limiting her sister to a corner. Elsa held her hands up.

"Anna…" she began crying, "don't touch me… I don't have my gloves…" remembering she took them off at her bed. Anna gave a quick chuckle.

"What about your gloves?"

"…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Why would you hurt me?" Anna asked. Immediately, Elsa went into total shock. She felt her hands unexpectedly become held by her sister. For a second, she thought she had hurt her again, but nothing happened. Elsa confusingly stared at her grinning sister before taking a good look at her hands. After, she looked back up and still nothing changed.

"I love you." Anna said. Both of them gazed at one another, immediately growing a strange feeling inside. It felt like the happiness they shared as kids and seemed to be drawing them in closer. Their eyes gradually trailed downwards, seeking for their mouths. Then it happened. Somehow, their soft lips crashed together, lifting up their hearts. Elsa didn't know how to react. She didn't feel in any sense weird or awkward. She felt only comfort that never had existed before. The only question was why. Why did this feel good and why didn't her powers work? Why didn't she resist? Suddenly, it hit her. She remembered the one thing she had been told so long ago, the thing that she never thought possible. It made her realize just how much she enjoyed this sensation.

Only an act of true love can thaw of frozen heart.

Love will thaw…


End file.
